I am Eden
by Ouma
Summary: Mana has die but that doesn't mean that the world peace will last. Gai has come and take Shu away and told him he found a new Eden to replace Mana. What will Shu able to do to stop this or he doesn't want too. Will he able to make the right decision before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

"It's been a long time Shu Ouma."

I can't believe what I'm seeing right now….he use to have blond hair but now his hair turns to silver. Wearing those white cloth which hunts me and that hands of yours make me shiver make me remember that moment. When I thought you're going to kill me.

What's going on here? Isn't he supposed to be dead with Mana? Why is he walking and breathing in front of me? This isn't right, I have kill him so why? This is bad, truly bad. Someone please help me, he's going to kill me and I can't fight back. The power of the king inside of me is gone I have use all of it.

"What did you want? What are you even doing here?"

He's in my house right now. I don't know how he gets in but all I can say right now is the word help. Where did my mom put the gun? If only I know where she put it I can kill him easily but where is it? The light flicker which is weird I change the light bulbs yesterday so why does it flicker.

He looks at me, just look. I wonder if he was surprise that both of my eyes is the same color as Inori eyes. Inori was the girl that being create as a vessel for my sister soul but then die in order for me to live she give up her soul and we become one so that basically explain the eyes. Now I want to know how Gai is alive when I already kill him.

Did Mana do something to get revenge on me since I choose Inori instead of her? Did she also do something to keep Gai alive to continue their evil wish to take the world? If it's like that I won't let this happen I have swear when Inori die I will protect this world.

"What did you want Gai or should I just call you Triton?"

I call him by that name when we first met, that memory is still inside me when I first et Gai. He was being wash away to the shore and I save him which is the greatest mistake of my life. If I didn't see him none of this will happen and I can still continue my life as a normal high school student.

"Are you really that unhappy to see me Shu? Do you hate me that much to show that kind of face to me, I only do as I was told and you're a part of it but you choose her instead of Mana. If only you did as according to the plan this wouldn't happen and we will still be friend"

"I don't want to hear any of this Gai."

Indeed I was told I was part of this, they must think they can do whatever they want with me since I was young that time but right now I'm 18. Now I'm an adult that can now take care of themselves.

He walks toward me and take off his glove. The mark of the king is still there at his hand and I know what he might be thinking off. He's going to take out my void well too bad I won't let him. The only way for me to get that power is too cut his hand just like what he did to me three years ago, because of him I have to live with this fake hand.

He seems to know of my movement when I run toward him to punch at his right side of the face he easily dodge it and let me fell to the ground and half of my body side fell on the table which causes it to break. Mom is not going to like this.

He use his foot to push me harder on the floor, I admit that he is stronger than before. As I try to move I heard some explosion and there's an earthquake or something. My phone is ringing inside my pocket but I couldn't pick it up. Damn you fake arm. If only I have my real arm I can be free in any second by now.

Gai take my phone out and he crushes it with his bare hand as he sees the name of the person who's contacting me. It must be my mom, I'm sure of it. Now what is he planning now, is he going to kill me for ruin his plan.

"I don't know what you're planning Gai but everyone around the world will be hunting you since you have been label as the enemy of the world. This time you won't get out this easily."

He just looks at me with those emotionless eyes of his.

"I can't wait what they will be planning to do to me but right now I have a task to do."

He bend forward and force me to look at him, it was weird when I feel so scare when I see him this close. Looking at him makes me remember of the death that I have cause, the sins that I know that I won't be forgiven. Because of me innocent people die but I decide to let it be. Let myself being hate by everyone as long there's peace.

My whole body carries that sin and I have no intention to share it with everyone so they can be free from me. People thought I was over it by I haven't. Every night I dream them hunting me wanting revenge. I will always call for help but nobody did so I'm scare to get closer to them since I'm the only in my team that have kill more than everyone else.

"Gai stop this. It isn't worth it."

"I'm sorry Shu but taking over the world is worth it than anyone life."

Who's going to save me? I always save everyone from danger but will anyone save me? That day they all counted on me telling me that I can do it. The true is I'm alone aren't I, that always been like that from the start. Inori was the only person that I can count on we protect each other but she then leave me alone again. Inside my heart I cry.

"Mana is dead there's nothing you can do to accomplish that selfish wish of yours."

"Indeed she's dead but I have got a replacement."

"What?" I said in surprise tone, is there someone else that possesses the power instead of her.

"Come with me Shu." He said and carries me in his arms; I was shock by his action. What is the meaning of this? He must have realized when I run toward him that I can't stabe my body. Since that accident I have to use a wheelchair to move around.

"Where are you taking me Gai?" I ask and surprise that my tone has soften.

"To the place where it all begin, the place we first met. Do you remember that place Shu?" He asks as he looks at me and there's emotion in his eyes again. That is the kind of eyes when I first met him.

"Yes." As he was about to walk out the door I quickly asks him to stop. "Gai, don't you dare to take one step out of this place. Stop this Gai, if you keep planning to be like this then I afraid I have to kill you again."

"I have died twice Shu with those hands of yours but I'm still breathing." He spoke.

"Please…." I cry wanting him to stop this madness and another explosion was heard and people are screaming and gun shoots can be heard again and again. I can feel this place shaking even more and the wall beginning to show the sign of breaking down. It seems that I can't stay here any longer.

"Let's go." Gai continue to walk out with me still in his arms.

When we're outside there's already a helicopter waiting outside and Gai just jump without fear and hesitation inside that thing. He is a scary person different from those years ago, someone that I should stay away from.

He then give the signal for it to go off, I stay silent as are far away from the ground. There's also robot fighting underneath and I recognize the person that controls it is Ayase, she must be coming to rescue me but it's too late. Gai got me first.

"Ayase!" I scream to get her attention and Gai pull me in and close the door. He glares at me with those eyes of him and quickly silent myself. Right now I will just go with him but I know my mom and the others will try to find me.

I should have taken my walking stick.


	2. Chapter 2

Gai put his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him so I won't be running away well he doesn't have to do that since I can't run at all. And we're so far from land and I have no intention to die yet. Plus one of my hands is not even a hand and I can't walk properly so my chance to fight back is also very low.

I look down and see the ocean; it has been a long time since I last saw one. The ocean also can make me remember bad memory since when I was a child my family use to live nearby the ocean. My mother die when I was born into this world and my father die at the exact day my sister die both being murder.

What is the reason he bring me here? Why does he even take me to this place that I want to forget so much? Why Gai?

"This place hasn't change." I say as I keep looking out the window.

"From the outside it didn't change but in the inside…" He stops.

Why did he stop? What happen to this place while I'm gone? "Gai, I don't know what you're intention of bringing me here. Tell me…"

He didn't say anything anymore looking front even though there's nothing there except for the person who's piloting this helicopter. I tighten my fist and try not to act carelessly since Gai can take out my void anytime and make me unconscious so I have to be careful.

He once has taken Inori from everyone now he is taking me away. Hope they all can find me before its too late. He seems to realize I was shivering and pull me closer and force my head to rest on his shoulder. He doesn't know how shock I was when he did that. Wait the minute…..why he did it anyway?

It has been a long time since I felt his warm, if only he didn't betray us. If only he still on our side this wouldn't happen. Don't you know how much I cry when I stab the sword to your heart? Don't you know I was in pain even more than everyone else? Why does he have to take 3 years to appear now?

I can feel his hair touches my face; it seems that he still keep it even though it has already grows so long. When I first met you your hair is short just like the other guys I wonder what makes you want to keep a long hair.

"We are halfway there Gai sama." The person who's piloting this thing spoke and Gai just stay silent. I fell very uncomfortable since it's too silent and I want to go home. My mother must be very worry about me right now.

I look down from the glass and see building inside the ocean, my eyes widen to see if this just an illusion but it's true of what I just saw. There's building inside, how can this happen.

"Are you surprise?" Gai asks. "Father has been building that place secretly just in case if our first mission is a failure."

"So you can continue this again?" My voice sadden, this people never change do they. Why can't they just stop and use their brain on something better instead? Just leave this place alone. Isn't it simple? "Stop this at once Gai, can't you think of those people you love? Will they ever want you to do something like this, tell me Gai."

"I don't care about them Shu." Gai spoke. "I care more about myself then those people."

"Gai….." I don't feel like looking at him anymore so I look away. Feel like crying right now. Why can't he just stop this nonsense, why can't he try to understand the pain that he just cause?

"Shu…join us." He spoke but I shook my head. There's no way I will join with someone like him and never have I betrayed my country like he did. He then let go of me and just let me sit furthest away from him, he must have known well that I can't run at all.

Again there was silent, I look at my hand. My right hand, well it got cut by Gai long time ago but still fresh in my memory. No matter how much I scream in pain he just watch with those cold eyes of his. I hate him that time and feel betray and sadness that time.

Then as I keep looking out a building start to come out from the ocean and appear above the water. There's more surprise today and I try to remember what day it is, to much surprise can cause people with weak heart to die easily.

"We're here." He says when the helicopter land safely on it and people start to come out maybe to greet him and lineup. Looking closely there's some gurds with guns maybe they are scare if I cause any ruckus since I'm one of those people that responsible to make their dream shattered well not like I'm going to feel guilty about it.

Gai carry me in his arms again as he take me out, people bow down as he pass them so I can guess that Gai must have more power in this place since they are showing respect. They all stare at me and I can see that very well.

"What are you going to do to me? You're going to kill me here and your subordinates witness it."

He didn't say anything and just keep walking inside, there are a women and a man following us from behind. I want to ask who they are but decide to show up I don't feel like talking right now. This place is quite scary already with the entire stranger walking around and they all wear the same white uniform.

The women must have notice I was looking and she smile at me, quickly I look away not wanting to know what her attention is. Where is Gai taking me anyway? As he turn left the door slid open for all of us to enter, I look around and surprise how big this room is. It's like a garden and there's butterfly everywhere. There's a round bed in the middle and that's where Gai put me.

"From now on this will be your room." Gai spoke. "This two people will be your guard and will answer to some of your question if you have any. This woman is Suzanne while this man is Alex. Don't worry they will take good care of you." He says and then just walks away.

"Wait!" I shout. "You haven't told me why you brought me here."

"You can just ask them." He spoke and then walks out without turning back.

It was quite weird when I just sit down and two people I barely even know just look at me and stand like a police. It was so weird that I don't know what to talk about. Should I asks something?

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in the GC building where was build so our organization can work without being notice by the government and this is the only place that can't be detected by the satellite so no one can even find this place."

That totally makes my heart broken; I hope that Tsugumi will be able to do something since she is one of the greatest hacker in the world. He also hopes that his mother (Haruka) will be able to find this place since she is the little sister for Shuuichiro.

"What am I suppose to do?" Finally I ask hopping to get someone to talk too.

Suzanne once again smiles at me and make me realize that her smile is actually very warm. "You don't have to do anything Ouma kun, all you have to do is just stay here. That is all you have to do."

"Eh!"

"What's wrong Ouma kun?" She asks worriedly.

"Are you saying I don't have to do anything at all? So why the hell I was brought here?"

She stays silent for awhile and then looks at Alex. "Why is he here again?" She asks seems to be forgotten about it.

Alex just coughs. He must be angry of Suzanne attitude.

"We won't tell why you are brought here but I can assure you they have no intention to kill you." Alex spoke.

I'm glad that I won't be kill by these people but now here's another problem. What are they going to do to me? For them to make this kind of room for me is very awesome but why? Aren't I supposed to be their enemy or something?

.

.

"You let them escape." Yahiro shouts, he has become one of the member of the funeral parlor after the graduation and due to his experience and skill he become one of the best even though he just 18. He becomes more like an assistant for Ayase which is the vice leader.

"I'm sorry about that, there's too many enemy that moment." Ayase shout back and everyone else just watch.

"Don't worry I will just hack the entire system in the world if I have too so please stop fighting you two." Tsugumi shout louder than both of them, the other member just sigh and watch the ruckus they making.

"Stop this you too, if you both keep fighting then how are we going to find Shu. What if he die or being torture right now." Haruka force them to stop and then she cry thinking of her son in danger, they both stop immediately realize the situation.

"We will find him, we have too." Yahiro look down at his foot remember about Shu. He remembers the time when he accompanies Shu to the hospital to find an antidote for his blind eyes. They found one and upon to Shu request he can keep that red eye that he says it use to belong to Inori.

The only problem was left is that Shu right hand has been replace with a wood arms, and his legs seems to be injure and he can't walk properly like before.

"Tsugumi hack the system now! We can't waste anymore time and all of you go back to your work and be prepare for the next battle between them. we won't know what's up with their sleeve since they are tricky as always."

Everyone quickly rush back to teir position and get back to work while Yahiro follow Ayase to the place where they kept the Endlave Steiner Model, it has gone more powerful than before all thanks to Tsugumi. She has upgrade the weapon and speed but it is not enough when they have to fight the thousand enemies.

"We need to get stronger." Yahiro take out his gun and look at it, thinking of asking Tsugumi to make him even powerful guns.

"Don't forget that strength isn't anything if you don't know how to use it." Ayase spoke as she looks seriously at the model in front of her. "We have to get stronger to save Shu."

"You're right." Yahiro smiles. "Since I still owe him my life."


	3. Chapter 3

It was very lonely to be in this huge room, I admit it's very relaxing and so big and they all treat me like royalty which is getting weirder and weirder. Why the heck they're planning actually? They feed me with delicious food, I have two guards to take care of me and they even help me to put on clothes even though I ask them to leave.

Alex and Suzanne never take off their eyes of me, the scary part is I keep seeing them before I fell asleep and after woke up I keep seeing their face. Just what exactly is Gai planning to let me live in a luxurious live. Is he planning for me to forgive him after what he did?

"Suzanne…..where's Gai?" I ask.

She looks at Alex for awhile maybe to see if he's approved. "Do you want us to take you too him?" She asks back.

"No thanks." I refuse the offer. Now that I think back why do I even want to know where Gai is? He's my enemy so why should I be worrying. Also….how can I get out of this place if this two keep watching every move I make it's very troublesome. Aren't they tired?

"What is Gai planning?" I ask another question. Once again they look at each other before looking back at me. Their eyes change and Suzanne warm smile disappear and was replace with serious mode.

"It's better if you wait until the time came when he will tell you yourself Shu Ouma." Alex spoke.

I was scare…..well not scare I'm actually FREAKING OUT. They are way scarier than the scary movie I use to watch with Yahiro. If only they stop staring at me and more concentrate on how to protect this place I can run away from here and plus I can swim so I got an advantage aren't I.

If only my friends are here to give me courage then I won't feel too lonely even though these two mysterious people are here with me.

"How is Shu?" Gai asks as he enters this room. For the first time in my life I feel so relieve to see him here. They all bow down showing their respect to Gai and Gai just walk towards me. He looks at me with those eyes of his.

"Gai…" I says as he put his hand around me and carry me in his arms again, it was weird they both didn't follow me anymore when Gai took me out from this room. He didn't say anything else as he walk with me in his arms.

"…" I don't even know what to say since this is quite awkward. What I meant is that I kill him twice and we're supposed to be enemy and kill each other right now but nothing happen.

"How did they treat you?" He asks.

"They're nice." I answer still afraid to look at his cold expression. His finger move, I can feel it. "Where are you taking me now?"

"You need some fresh air, I can't let you just sit in there. You must be lonely aren't you?" He asks and finally looks at me closely and that time for all of the sudden I feel like I just met him. His expression is different it look warmer now and I feel like the person I knew is back.

So I place my head in his chest hearing his heartbeat once more. This proves that he is still alive, still living in this world. It's so steady that it makes like a lullaby. My eyes are getting heavy for all of the sudden and he look at me looking surprise.

"Gai…." I call his name. "I'm sleepy…"

"Don't worry, just sleep as long as you want." He spoke and I feel his finger touch my face, it's ticklish that for the first time since I see him I form a smile at my face that he appear to be shock of it.

"I want to go back to that time. Going back to the time when we're still friends." I confess to him hoping somewhere deep in his heart he also feel the same.

"We can't." He spoke back. "No matter how much you want too we can't go back to the past. That is why human have to do everything without regret so they will never think of the past."

"So does that mean I'm regretting something since I always thought of the time when me, you and Mana are together. The time when we were so happy together, don't you think the same way as I do Gai."

Slowly I brave myself to touch him with my hand, touching his cheek which is cold as I expect. His eyes just watch me but he didn't say anything as I pull my hand away. "Hey…when will you come back Gai? Ayase always think of you every day and she is still worry."

"She's not my business and I don't want to remember any of the members of Funeral Parol."

"Aren't I a member too?" I ask and finally close my eyes. They can't be open any longer anymore, I feel so sleepy. "I'm also not your business too aren't I?"

"You're different Shu Ouma, you're the only person that I can't take my eyes off since you're the last piece we need in order to activate 'Project Eden'."

"Eden…." I say sleepily.

"That's right, I have told you a few days ago about it didn't I that I have found the replacement for Mana. Don't you want to see that person?"

"I…." I can't say another word, the world around me is to dark and I was brought to the world of dream. Gai say something but I can't catch it, I'm too sleepy to hear another voice.

Gai just look at me with that eyes of his again and then he stay silent and bring me to the destination.

.

.

"How was it?" Yahiro asks.

"All done." Tsugumi smile and give the gun to Yahiro, the gun have been upgrade and it also can make electric attack too and help him to access to any building since it the gun has been a microchip inside so it have a brain own its own.

"Take good care of my masterpiece." Tsugumi wave at him before and then she goes back returning to her work.

Yahiro point the gun and it's lighter than usual, did Tssugumi forget to put bullet inside or something as he check in the gun, the trigger move by itself and the wall has a huge hole.

"What the heck is that?" He shouts.

"Don't peek you pervert!" The gun shouts at him. Yahiro eyes widen and slam the gun at the wall as he was in shock and his body was saying….smash it.

"That hurts!" The gun spoke.

"What the heck are you?" Yahiro asks.

"I'm your gun….." the gun answer back.

Yahiro look at it for awhile and then he decides something very important. "Looks like I will asks them for a new gun, it feel weird to have a talking gun with me."

"What!" the gun shout but Yahiro quickly stop it and take off the microchip."

"That is much better."

"Yahiro what did you do?" Ayase shout as she rush toward him with her wheelchair and then the game of tag happen in a busy morning.

.

.

"Um…..?" I open my eyes to see Gai face. "Where am I?"

"Garden of Eden." He answers back.

Looking around the field is wider than my side, the grass and the flower spread wide. I blush as I realize I was sleeping in his laps, when I sit I realize this place is so peaceful, there's stream nearby and only both of us are here.

How did we get in here, I thought we are deep inside the ocean so how did we get in here? Did he take me to the surface without me even knowing it? "Did you like it Shu? I make this place especially for you if you're bored staying in that room all the time."

"Are you kidding me this place is more beautiful than the garden inside my room. Wow!" I say out loud and to be truthful this place is amazing.

There are wild flowers everywhere some for them I haven't seen it before. It look just like a paradise and so calm. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it because this place is originally yours now."

"It's mine?"

"Yes and you can come here anytime you want. Ale and Suzanne will help you to take you here because of your leg." He seems to be guilty about something and I can't help myself and hug him.

"Thank you."

For a little while I want to forget that we were enemy, I want to be friend with him again but my fake arm keep remind me that painful memory so it's hard. Please Gai….just tells me you change and want to start anew. Please…

"After this you will have a new hand and more stable leg and soon you will be able to become more normal than ever before." He smiles. "I hope you will like my gift."

"I can walk like before but….."

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you doing all this for me? Why are you all treating me this nice even though we're supposed to be fighting?"

"It's not the time for you to know. Just wait a little longer Shu and I promise I will tell you everything."

PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

It has been more than 3 weeks since I was taken away by Gai and I don't feel homesick anymore due to the treatment they gave me and finally they give me a wheelchair. I told them a few days ago that I need a wheelchair to move around, it's funny when I use the wheelchair I keep remembering about Ayase since she also uses it. Well, at least I can still move my leg.

They all always bring me things like a music player, games and radio to me so I will feel even more comfortable and surprisingly they even offer say they have a spa for me to relax which I refuse to go since I don't want anyone to touch my body or even see it since 3 years ago I was involve in a lot of fights and has scar at my body.

I don't want to even see my own scar because it reminds me of people that I kill and being murder. How is everyone doing right now? Have they found me yet? Please take me out from here I feel different from all of the sudden. This is affecting my emotion and I'm scare if I change and forget my promise to Inori.

Suzanne enters my room carrying a box in her hand. After I talk to Gai about them keep following them he orders them to give me space in that place which I prefer. He always came to my room to bring me to 'Garden of Eden' or just to check if I'm alright.

"Gai have a present for you. He says it's a special gift and wants you to have it." she says as she shows her warm smile.

I take the box from her after he thanks her and shake the box wondering what's inside. Open it slightly there's something sparkling and quickly close it back feeling scare of the sudden. Suzanne wonders why Shu didn't open the box and just place it on the table beside the bed.

"You don't want to open it?" She asks.

"I want too but then there's suddenly a feeling inside me. I feel scare of all of the sudden and I don't know why." Suzanne pats my head and embraces that me.

"Don't worries Gai won't harm you."

"What did you mean by that?" I ask and she just kisses me at the fore head.

"He needs you by his side since you are now someone very important to him than anything else in the world. You are even more important than his heart."

What does she mean I'm more important than Gai heart? There's lots of things I want to ask her but I don't find any courage to asks her any of it, maybe I feel like she will lie to me or there's something else that I can't explain. Even with words. This thing I shouldn't bother with should it?

"Are you alright Shu?" She asks as she pats my back, simply I just nod and then she just walk out from the room not wanting to disturb me any longer. This is much more comfortable, I seriously feel some pressure inside of me maybe I'm homesick after all. It's been so long since I have taste any of my mother cooking.

Even though this room is like a dream but I can feel there is something wrong. It's too quiet for god sake and I use to live alone but my neighbor is noisy so that keep me an ease. Sitting on my wheelchair I move around the garden. I'm don't actually know much about plants but what I know is flower has nice smell.

So I decide to get closer to it but as I came closer something hopes out from the bush. It was a surprise at first thinking it's a wild animal but when I see it's just a bunny I laugh, the bunny just look at me with the same red eyes which make me shiver.

"How did a bunny get here?" I ask when I see it closer I realize that there's something like a diamond stuck at its ears and I know very well what it is and quickly back off. The bunny got infected by one of the virus but I thought the virus is gone now so how come….

Then I remember about the new Eden, is something like the lost Christmas is about to happen again.

"They have done it again didn't they?" My whole body is shaking with fear I know how it feels like when my whole body and Inori is cover with it. That time I can only think of is dying.

"This can't happen; I can't let everyone suffer with this virus again. I need to get out of here."

When I turn the wheelchair, I see Gai looking at me. When did he get in here without me noticing him? The bunny hop toward him and when it jump Gai pull out a void from that animal and a boomerang come out. My eyes didn't focuses on the object but was looking at the animal and see it's whole body had affected and then….it break apart.

My hands quickly hold my mouth from letting out any voice and my screaming was stop. Why Gai did such a cruel thing to an innocent animal? I want to run away from him but as I get up my legs unable to stable my body so I fell on the floor. It hurts and I think I just broke my left arms.

"Ouch…." I say and try to get up.

Gai walks toward me but I shout at him to get away from me. "You never change I should have known it from the start. You kill anyone that you set your eyes on. Stay away from me! You are a murderer!"

"I always have been like this ever since the first time we met."

How can he still say like that? How? My heart is somehow like it was broken to pieces for all of the sudden. To think that he have soften or something, I'm such an idiot to think like that. This type of person will never change and he's the same as his father.

"Why do you have to be surprise about this Shu? You have known me when we were still young and I will never change until the end of the world. In order for this world to change they need ruler."

"You're talking about Eden aren't you?"

"I'm glad you understand Shu." Gai says as he walks toward me and lift me up to put me back on the wheelchair. I didn't bother to fight since I'm more on concentrating on not letting him take my void out. My void has the ability that can share people pains, sickness, light and also their darkness. My mom told me that my void is one of a kind.

Indeed my void is danger but able to save many people and Gai knew this from the start. He uses everyone as his chess piece and nobody know about this until the day he betray his own country, the day that he betray my heart and expectation.

My eyes are getting blur but I don't care about it right now. All I want is just to be free from this world and forget all those memories. I want to forget but I want to remember it the same time. The sin I commit that can't be forgiven; I don't even want the god to forgive me. Let me bear this sin inside of me and let me suffer of it.

I want to die, if only I didn't accept Inori guilty crown. She would still have live and I will die. That's how it should be but I can't go back to that time.

"Tell me now or else Gai. What is your reason to bring me here and I want the answer now. The reason, the person that you choose to replace Mana and why do you wish to continue your father dream even though you can be free now since he's dead."

"Shu….." He spoke. "The time for you to know is not here yet."

"TELL ME!" I shout, I have been patient long enough but now I want the answer. "Why does everyone treat me so kind? Don't they know I'm responsible to fail their mission last time and why do you treat me so kind too?"

He places his hand at my right shoulder and slid it down and held my fake arm looking at me with those sad eyes again making me silence at once.

"Do you still wish to become king?"

Slowly I shook my head, there's no way I will become one again. What's the point of becoming one when the power has caused me to be like this? If only I didn't took out Inori void I will still live like a normal boy and won't cause any problem for my mother.

"What about you? Do you still want to become a king?" I ask back.

"Of course, the reason why I even bring you here is to once again take that throne and become Adam once more. In order for that I need Eden by my side and accept me, I will do everything I can for Eden."

"Who's Eden?"

"Eden…..the person that has been chosen as Eden hasn't awakened yet but will be soon. Have you opened the present I give you?"

"No…" I answer back and move toward the table and take the box and when I hold it Gai stand behind me both of his hand touches mine.

"Open it Shu."

I did as he told and when I open it there's a silver ring inside and purple diamond stuck on it. Why is he giving this to me? Isn't this purple thing is one of the pieces of the apocalypse virus.

"Why are you giving me this?"

He didn't answer back and just close his distance with me until we just an inch away, I can hear his breathing as he came closer and closer to me until our lips touches. Feeling his lips against mine, my eyes are wide open.

He just kisses me.

.

.

"Achoo!" Yahiro sneeze.

"What's wrong? Do you catch a cold? It's better if you rest, you have been working hard and you're still new in this kind of thing."

"There's no way I'm going to rest. Shu is waiting for us!" Yahiro shouts.

.

.

"Why are you doing this?" This is surprising but confusing as well.

"Join me. If you did I promise no harm will be done to your family or friends."

He say as he place my finger on the ring and I quickly pull it away as I feel a sharp pain, then I see my finger is bleeding. Who would have thought this ring can be so sharp. Gai just smile as he sees my finger bleeding, what is he planning?


	5. Chapter 5

"Haruka, are you sure you're going to leave Japan." Ayase ask as she and Haruka are at the airport right now, Haruka look at Ayase and smile.

"That's right. I have found out that America has made a satellite to see the earth surface and deep inside it too. I'm going to asks them for help to find Shu." She explains.

"We can just asks Tsugumi to do that since she is a hacker, have you forgotten that she can even hack your brother system since she is so smart." Ayase try not to let Haruka go scare if anything happen to the woman without any protection.

"No, we can't. If Tsugui hack the satellite and if the America know about this they're will be war and I want to find Shu without having any sacrifice. Please understand my decision Ayase and please also never stop doing your best to try to find my son."

"I promise." Ayase look sadly at her. As Haruka was about to walk away Yahiro scream her name and they both look confusedly at him. How did he know that they both are at the airport?

"Tsugumi told me that you guys will be here." So that explain everything, nothing can escape Tsugumi ears.

"Haruka, I want you please to leave all the responsibility of trying to find Shu in my hand." He kneels down in front of Haruka hoping that she will accept his decision. She looks at him for awhile and of course they both are surprise.

"Are you telling me to leave Funeral Parlor to you?"

"Please accept my request!"

They both look at each other and then Haruka smiles. "I know you're in love with my son." Yahiro blushes. "I will leave it to you and I'm sure Shu will be glad with this decision."

"Thank you Miss Haruka."

.

.

My finger has finally stopped bleeding and Suzanne has already put the medicine and bandage on it. She doesn't show her warm smile like she usually do which makes me worry, is she sick? Suzanne will always speak to me unlike Alex that is more serious type than a friendly one.

"What's wrong Suzanne?" I ask as she finish closes my wound. It's actually not a big deal but she keeps looking at my finger as if my injury is very serious.

"Have you opened the present that Gai give you?" She asks in concern voice. When I say yes her eyes widen and embrace me and she cry. Why is she crying? Did I give her the wrong answer or something; this is not a quiz how. Suzanne then wipes her tears with the sleeve and gives me a warm smile.

Her expression change of all the sudden like nothing have happen. She leaves without saying any goodbye which make me even more worry, why is she acting like that. I want to ask but then my vision got blur again and my head hurts.

"Ouch….." I say as the pain goes away. What is that feeling just now? Maybe this whole thing get me headache so I decide to lay down on my bed and rest. I hug the fluffy pillow since it so nice and soft make me feel comfortable now. They sure know how to choose a bed.

Well I'm not going to complain anyway aren't I? I turn on the music player and let myself surrounded by music since it is lonely and Alex and Suzanne came to visit me on certain time only. If only Yahiro is here, I can talk to him and he always cheers me up. Where's my rescue team, they are taking too long to save me.

"Mom….." I say as I remember Haruka. Even though we're not related by blood she still love me like her real son. She still takes care of me even though my dad dies before their marriage last for even a year. I appreciate her and I can see how surprise she was when I call her mom for the first time in my life.

"What about Triton? Suddenly that word came out from my mouth and I was freaking out. Oh my god what is happening to me. That voice is not mine and why do I just call Gai Triton? "Oh no…no…"

This is not a dream and the way I say it, the way my lips mouth is so familiar. "What have you done to me Gai?" I ask and quickly pull my wheelchair to sit on it; I have seen this situation before. That time when Mana has Inori which is her vessel. He is going to do the same thing to me isn't he?

When I move toward the door it didn't slid open like it usually do so I slam the door wanting it to open but it didn't. Again and again I use my fist wanting it to open. "Let me out! Suzanne! Let me out of here!" I shout hoping someone can hear, hoping that someone have a heart to let me free from this place.

"Let me out! Please! Someone!"

I fell from the wheelchair one more and knock the door again. Starting to cry like a pitiful person and when I keep crying something fell down right beside me. You can't tell how much I'm frighten just now to see that purple thing fell from my face, when I touch my face with my finger I feel something sharp and hard.

Nobody have to tell me what is on my face because I knew very well what it is. When I touch it I feel like dying again, this is the second time I got infected by the virus. "No….this can't be happening."

"Gai…..I won't let you do want. You have taken Inori from me and even you let my sister to affect the world." Is this even worth it to do something this? I know you are in love with my sister but what can I do to make you realize this whole thing is pointless. You keep saying that king doesn't need friends but that isn't true.

The door finally slid open and Alex and Suzanne appear with Gai in between, once Gai carry me in his arm my hand move on its own and place around Gai neck.

"Thank you Triton." My lips move by it selves again.

Alex and Suzanne look at each other with their eyes wide open to hear what I just say; Gai didn't seems surprise as I say that.

"You're welcome Shu and can you two please leave both of us alone and tell everyone it's time to prepare the preparations." He spoke.

Quickly they both left without another question, I know something is up and why did my mouth and hand move by it selves again. Gai brush my hair to the back and see the virus spreading already, once more he didn't seems to be surprise about it at all. "It seems that it has start earlier than I expected. I thought it will take a month or so."

"What areyou talking about Gai? What have you done to me?"

"Have you heard that people that go infected by the virus that their personalities will change. The way you act remind me of Mana, the sweet innocent girl turn into an obsess girl. Do you still remember her face when she breaks into pieces at the church?"

I can't say another word scare if I'm too emotional I will also become just like her. These pieces of the virus fell on the ground again and I can't see anything anymore. I thought my eyes are alright now after the surgery, thought I was fully cured.

.

.

"From now on Yahiro will take in charge of the Funeral Parlor." Ayase announce.

Everyone clap their hand and cheers. Yahiro stand straight like a leader should be after he hear the announcement he won't let Haruka down. This has been broadcast around the world after all since he is the new leader, Ayase sigh to see her assistant has been change position to become a leader. This is not being expected.

"Congratulations to you Yahiro."

"Thank you Ayase."

.

.

"Why do I keep calling you Triton?"

"I have told you that the virus can change people personalities and soon you won't even realize you call me by that name."

"Please Gai…I don't want this, please don't do this I beg you." I cry wanting this all too stop and hoping this is all just another bad dream. "I don't want to become like Mana."

"It's too late for that Shu."

"NO!" Tears keep falling out of my eyes, if only I die with Inori. If only I didn't accept her life this wouldn't happen.


	6. Chapter 6

I was afraid of myself, I scare and terrified of what will happen to me.

_Soon you won't have that feeling anymore._

Go away! Leave me alone!

_How can I leave you when I'm part of you?_

I will fight you; I won't let you take over my body.

_No matter how strong you are it only slow the process but doesn't change the fact we're soon become one. You should be happy that you are reuniting with someone you love._

No, I hate Gai. He betrays me. He has betrayed everyone that has place high hope on him.

_If you hate him that much why are you glad to be with him, to see him again? Why can't you kill him when he is that close to you? You don't actually hate him._

It's a lie. This feeling is just a lie.

_No it's not. You love him._

"STOP IT!" I scream unable to control my emotion any longer, that voice suddenly appear in my head and I want it to just go away and leave me alone. It keep coming back to me no matter how much I want just want it to go away. It's torturing me feelings and I can't think right anymore.

Suzanne has try to make me eat but I just push her away making her fell down on the ground letting the food spill everywhere. It's not my intention to do it is just that I feel like I'm being trap and nobody want to free me.

My body condition doesn't seem to get better too, my head keep hurting in of the night the middle and sometime my eyes can't even see a single thing but darkness. Will my vision disappear again making me blind like before? No matter how many times I treat Suzanne badly she keep coming to my room to check out of me, is she showing me because of kindness or just an order from Gai.

"Are you alright Shu?" She asks me every day and tries to feed me, my hand was tie up so I won't be able to move away from the bed and it makes me feel even sadder than usual.

"Please help me before I completely change to other person. Please…" I beg but she looks away when I cry maybe not trying to give me any sympathy at all. She keeps holding my hand trying to assure I'm going to be alright but I am not alright. Soon I will become a monster just like him.

Every time Suzanne came to visit me I feel like I has a sister for all of the sudden, always showing me warm smile and always make me feel a little bit safe so she's that I can think off to help me out from this place. Only if she has a feeling of me like her brother maybe she will help.

"I'm sorry Shu but Gai order is absolute, betraying his order means war. So I'm sorry I know what we're doing is wrong but we going to change this corrupted world and you and Gai will become our new king and queen. You should be happy."

"Why should I be happy? What you doing are wrong and soon my friend and my family will become a victim of the world you try to make."

"It seems you still don't understand our good intention." She says disappointedly.

"You're intention is not even good stop speaking like you're one of the good guys. I won't let this happen and stop that guy even if I have to kill him again. This time I won't let him revive again." It will be a lie if I say I wasn't pissing off by what she says.

Her eyes widen as I say that and without another word she got up and left, leaving me all alone again. My hand is still being tie and I can't break free from it well now I know the difference between movie and reality. In movie there always something like a knife in their pocket.

"I can't take this anymore and this virus is still spreading all over my face and body."

_I told you we will still become one._

"Shut up!" I shout that voice is so annoying. Can it just leave me alone for a minute or something? I'm o in the mood to hear to it and I still didn't know what they're planning to make me being infected by the virus.

As I was depress the door open and Suzanne reenter, in her hand there's a white clothes. She looks down as she stands by my side once more. "What is that clothes for?" I ask thinking what's going to happen now.

"It's for you." She says as she shows me how it looks. It is white just like them and has silver and black lining, and has tight pants. The clothes don't have a collar and there's a pair of boots to go along with the clothes. Why are they making me wear something like these? I don't remember saying about joining them.

"Gai ask me to help you prepare."

"I don't want to wear it." I protest and when she untied me I quickly took her hand and pull her toward me and give a good punch at her stomach letting her cough badly. That must be hurt seeing her face blue in color.

"Sorry Suzanne but I got no time t deal with you." She quickly grab my hand not letting me run away then I blink my eyes. As I open it again all I saw is blood and Suzanne body was cut to half. My face is covering with it especially my left hand. What just happen? Who kill Suzanne?

Guards start to enter my room holding their gun as they did and point it when they see Suzanne dead body, I was so shock I can't barely speak or even see their existence. I look at my hand closely then start to shout like crazy. What have I done? I just kill Suzanne, even though I don't know what happen but it is obvious that I have done it.

Nobody can tell how much I'm suffering right now, killing someone once more even though having no intention to do so. Will everything be alright after this? Can someone just kill me so this bad dream will end? Anyone?

"Shu….." Gai says and show the sign for them to put down their weapon. Alex eyes widen to see Suzanne dead body.

"How dare you kill her?" Alex shout and point his gun at me, seeing his face full of anger I know very well he must hate me so much isn't he. Killing someone he is close too.

"That's enough Alex, put the gun down."

"Why should I put down my weapon when there's monster in front of me, I don't care if he is Eden."

'I'm Eden?' Why did he call me Eden? Why did he?

"AH!" He shouts as he pull the trigger waning me to die but Gai just watch as he did it, my hand move on its own and purple shards come out forming a shield din front of me. I form a smile at my face and make a sword and throw it at him directly at his heart and laugh as he scream in pain and die.

Gai walks toward me and kneel down, take my hand and give it a kiss. Once I get back to my sense I feel so afraid of myself and collapse. He catches me and smile as he stroke my hair like a princess.

"Are you alright Shu?"

"Of course I am Triton. It's been so long since I'm in your arms again. You were so cold to leave me alone with that bitch."

"I'm sorry. I got lots things to do for the day when this world is our again."

"Triton…You make me the happiest person ever." Gai held me and put e on the bed and quickly they clean up the dead body. Gai can't stop smiling as he sees me wear the ring that he gave.

"It suits you rather well Eden."

"Of course but to bad I'm going to take it off soon."

"What do you mean?" Gai asks confusedly.

"The real Shu still hasn't give up to me yet so you have to be patient a little longer or…you just make him fell in love with you so you two can be together. I'm not guarantee whether I will be to stay like this since I'm just his other side."

"Of course." Gai then kiss me and push me gently on the bed. "Soon the day will come when you will become mine."

Then he just sit there and watch as Eden has fallen asleep. "Goodnight Shu."


	7. Chapter 7

_Shuichiro look at the cocoon which is empty now with nothing inside. Mana is gone and this is a problem and his plan will become a failure. So he began to research for a new Eden for someone that is more powerful than Mana but he didn't last long when he kill himself knowing that his plan will fail._

_So Gai take over and continue his research, trying to find a new Eden. Slowly collecting expert from all over the world to create the day that is more powerful than 'Lost Christmas'. They collect various people from all over the world which is women testing one by one of them whether they suited to become Eden but it is complete failure._

_All of them are depress thinking whether this will succeed or not and Gai hasn't give up. His still force everyone to keep investigating about it until they reach their limit and some couldn't take it anymore test it on their self and suicide. Then as Gai remember about Mana he then remember about Shu, Shu has been born from the person got infected by the virus which mean Shu body has 97% possibility to accept the apocalypse. _

_So they all do the same research on that boy and they agree the same, it took three years to finally found the perfect replacement. Three years he has to hide from the world and now everything will be over now._

Seeing Shu in the white clothes that were made for him and right now he is sitting on the throne cover in crystal and diamonds that suit only for him. Seeing him comfortable he glad that Shu has become his and soon he will become a king again and has Shu as his new Edem. The throne was up high where everyone can see him and Gai can jump from crystal to crystal to get to him.

It has been hours since Shu faint from that accident he cause, Gai didn't care a single thing about his underlines. He much more cares about Shu that has Mana power and the virus that once spread all over Shu body is decreasing meaning that Shu blood has finally accept the virus.

"You are so beautiful just like your sister." Gai says as he sees the similarity between Mana and Shu. Their face and eyes is the same if people look at it carefully. "I only have you as my Eden now." He kisses Shu at his eye lids.

He waits until Shu began to awaken from his sleep.

"Gai sama." A man with white hair and eyes call him from below, Gai look down to see Luke. The person that he gave power to takes in charge of the upcoming day.

"What is it this time Luke?" Gai asks feeling angry since he remembers he already give order to everyone so they will leave them alone. Luke gulp as he sees Gai expression change knowing that person is angry but remain calm so he won't look weak in front of his boss.

"I came here to check Eden health." He says.

"GO! Eden is fine as long I'm here." Luke quickly bows down and walks away as quickly as he can to avoid any problem. Gai held Shu hand waiting for the boy to open his eyes but so far nothing happen.

"Why? Why are you still asleep? You're supposed to be awakening by now."

.

.

Yahiro receive a call from America as he answer it he hear Haruka voice. It has been a long time since he heard it.

"Good news, they decide to cooperate with us in order for the lost Christmas not to happen again."

Yahiro eyes widen as he hears the news and look at Ayase that is beside him and show her his thumb up. Tsugumi was there too and show their gratitude.

"Thank you Miss haruka. You have been a great help."

As he turn off the phone he order everyone to open their system since soon the America will sent the coordinates where Shu was place. He hears that there was a building in the ocean, even though it's only for a while their satellite can sense it present but they know it's true. Tsugumi use her ability and try to make it more detail than it should.

"Let's save Shu shall we."

Yahiro can't stop smiling tightening his fist feeling so happy. "I'm coming to save you."

.

.

"Um…." I mumble as I open my eyes.

At first it was very blur when a few minutes past the image in front of me getting clear and you can't tell how shock I was to see how high I am from the floor. Since when did I wear these clothes? Seeing that I'm wearing the ring Gai give me make me remember.

A sudden image appears when my crystal shards are around me and a women lying dead. The face looks like Suzanne, beside her a man and seeing his face it's positively is Alex. I kill them didn't I? My hand is shaking with fear; I'm so afraid of myself.

_Why are you afraid? Hurry up and smile Triton will come soon._

"Can't you understand the meaning of leaving me alone?"

_I will leave soon since your mind is changing on its own now just like what happen to your sister. You will soon become a perfect Eden._

"Eden….."

I heard someone calling me and in a blink of an eye Gai appear in front of me and kneel down. That was so sudden, it makes me speechless. Who would have thought that Gai has a lot of stamina inside of him and importantly shouldn't I be thinking of getting out of here instead looking at him.

"You're awake."

That's all I hear and there's a long silence, I wonder if I'm still conscious or not but right now I'm feeling glad seeing him. So happy to see he still wants me what is this emotion I'm feeling? I reach out my hand to him and my heart beat fast as he take my hand, come closer to me. We're only a breath away, there's something in his smile.

Shouldn't I be screaming right now, why can't I take my eyes of him? Why does he look like my savior instead of the opposite? I didn't ask him since right now he is feeling my lips with his, kissing me passionately than before. Even though he did that to me I didn't push him away at all.

Instead I pull him closer.

"Do you like my new gift, a throne that specially build for you and this place where everyone can see you and kneel down accept you and me as the new ruler for this world." That when I realize that there's sparkling in this place, full of purple diamond and has symbol below.

It looks just like that place when I see Mana again but the structure change a little bit, its different making me comfortable. It's like this place was made of my fantasy, liking and somehow it was made like I want it. Is Gai the one that responsible of this place, he knew me this well even though we got separate for years?

"You didn't tie me up; you tie Inori when Mana takes over her body."

"Why should I tie you up? You're not a vessel Shu you're just like your sister that can accept the apocalypse virus naturally and it's all thanks to your mother. If she wasn't affect by it you both won't have this destiny inside of you."

"Mom…." I say remembering my father told me that she die when I just born. Never once in my life I have seen her face, I also never ask for her picture before so maybe there's a possibility I'm the only kid in the world not having any intention to know the real face of his real mother.

"What are you going to do to me now Gai?"

"Stay by your side until you fully accept me as your Adam."

"What if I pick someone else as my Adam?"

"Then I just kill him or every men or women in this world until you and I the only one left."

He let me stare at him that eyes of his full of desire. Wanting power from the day that we first separate, even now you didn't change. There's no other choice isn't it only someone who possess the power of the king can become my Adam but I have no intention to become the Eden.

"This whole thing make me tired, is this one of the side effect of the virus."

"You will soon get use to it Shu." Gai smile as he sees Shu sleepy face. "I will help you all the way toward the new world."

"Who do you actually love?" I ask as I touch his smooth hair. "Is it me or Mana?"

Gai didn't say anything make me heartbroken in that moment, I'm just a replacement aren't I. Tell me Gai, who do you love? Why do I even ask you this stupid question that isn't important at all?

"I love you Shu." It's a lie right? You actually love my sister; you don't have the same feeling for me.

"You are so cruel." I cry, Gai wipe my tears and embrace me. Who does he love, why is my feeling like this? Everything is so confusing. Someone…please tell me what is happening to me.


	8. Chapter 8

He watch me cry and then whisper in my ears.

"I love you."

Hearing that words again make me feel relieve but….what if the three words of yours is actually just a lie. Again he kiss me deeply and I close my eyes feeling his lips onto my and he pull away. I want more of him, I want it more but I stop myself from being too close.

"What about you Shu? Do you love me?" He asks.

How can I answer that without knowing how I truly feel, it's still confusing but I really want to answer it badly no matter what.

"I don't know Gai. I also want to know what I'm feeling right now."

Gai didn't asks anything else and jump down leaving me alone up here, I thought he was going to leave me but then he shout my name reaching out both of his hands and I know what he is doing. He is asking me to jump down from here all by myself.

"I'm scare."

"It's okay. I will catch you."

I stood up and look down at him. Breathing is as possible and closes both of my eyes tightly. Take a step forward a felt the gravity pull me down, as he says he catch me before my legs touches the ground. It was a scary experience to me.

Why do I even listen to him in the first place?

"Take me to the Garden of Eden." It was a surprise I was able to stay calm and even orders him. More surprising that he even obey it. He doesn't speak much and carry me there.

"The garden." I say. "Did you create it by your own imagination?"

"Yes." He answers shortly.

It was then I feel something coming up into my head. Like a vision or something seeing a cocoon in front of me. A small child size like a baby is in there.

"What the….?"

The baby moves its little finger and opens its eyes and look at me. I can somehow tell that the baby is smiling at me and I smile back. Why this child is is inside here? The baby somehow can tell I was giving a questioning look and giggle. Air bubbles come out from its mouth and nose which is very cute.

The baby look so similar to someone I know but I can't tell.

How can the child breath in the water? As I touch the cocoon everything goes blank and the child disappears. As I open my eyes I came back to reality and see Gai again.

"Where's the baby?" I ask.

Gai give me a confuse look. "What do you mean?"

"There's a baby just now, right in front of us. I can still feel it, the time when I touch the cocoon where the baby is place."

The door slid open where the Garden of Eden is but this is not the time to amaze its beauty. I'm pretty sure there's a baby just now so where is it. Gai place me on the bench letting me sit in comfortable. I look around and there's nothing. Maybe I just feeling a bit tired or this is just one of the virus affect.

Geez…..everything is giving me a headache and Gai isn't helping much anymore. He seems to be sad because of me so I want to apologize but nothing come out from my mouth.

"Triton…." Finally I found the courage.

He always pays attention to me when I call him by that name, the name that Mana gives to him when we first met. "Why is it you so obsess of becoming Adam? It's like your whole life depend on it. It's not like you're going to die of not becoming one."

"That how's life is, everyone is greedy about things? You're also the same."

I close my eyes and sigh, never imagine he conclude me to those type of people. I'm not an obsess person, I'm perfectly normal. Even so I want to know what I'm obsessed with since Gai is not the type that likes to lie a lot.

"Tell me. What am I obsessed with?"

"You are obsessed on me." He says, i laugh thinking it's just a joke. For the first time ever since I came here I finally has laugh. He place his hands around my waist, tightening it, I didn't look up since he is placing his chin on my head. Then I can hear it, the sound of his heart.

Remembering his face when I met him again after those 10 years, the memories that I has forgotten has been place back into my memories like puzzle and he's the person who is responsible for it. He makes me remember that bad moment and the good ones.

"Why can't I hate you?"

He didn't answer my question.

"Why can't I hate you?" I say a little louder and then he pushes me down making me fell on those wild flower. Placing both of his hand at my left and right side so I can't run away neither out from his sight.

"You can't hate me because you love me Shu." He says. "No matter how much you try not to admit it but you realize don't you that you can't take me off your mind about me. Always think about me and without even realize that soon you can't even breathe without me by your side."

So does that mean that all of my feelings are actually love? Is this the answer of why I'm acting weird lately, is it all just because I fell in love with him. That is shocking isn't it, he slid his hand inside my clothes touching and making contact with my skin.

"Say the word Shu, tell me you love me too."

"I…I…" That's right I'm still confused and why the hell he is touching my body? This is freaking me out even more and I'm still underage aren't I for this kind of thing. Shouldn't I run saving myself but…

It was then I'm getting more freak out that I suppose too when he touch my ass and push him away thinking about my virginity will be taken away. "STOP!" I say and blushing madly right now since it's so embarrassing.

He smile and give me a quick kiss. "I like this Shu better; it reminds me the time when we were still young. You will always blush when I force you to take a bath with me."

He definitely know how to make this thing worse, I try so hard to hide my face. Remembering when I am still young, Gai is always by my side. Playing with me every day but now he just does something perverted.

"Idiot."

"You seem to be happy that I did it." Forcing me to look at him he laugh again to see my face is still red.

Is he doing this so I won't feel angry and sad anymore? He seems to try to make me laugh and show other emotion except for sadness. Maybe his personalities are different from what I expect. He has change a bit.

He try to make me happy being by his side.

"You the only person that I can't tell much, you're more mysterious now."

"Do you want to know better of me?"

"Yes…" I answer without thinking twice.


	9. Chapter 9

Again I'm in that same place looking at the same exact thing I front of me, a cocoon with a baby inside it. Wonder why I keep being in here even though I don't want to. The baby always smiles at me and laugh making the air bubble appear again inside. It was so cute that I want to cuddle it.

"Who are you?" I ask a stupid question at the baby, there's no way it can talk back since its still hasn't reach one year old.

The baby open its mouth and no sound come out but I can hear it in my head instead. "My name is Cain. It's nice to meet you Shu" It says and gives another smile as he closes his eyes to go to sleep. It was then I touch the cocoon again wanting the baby to wake up.

"What did you mean? How did you know my name?"

No respond came from Cain; he already fell asleep just like a baby should be. "What are you actually?"

It was then everything go blank, everything I start to rotate and in a blink of an eye I'm back to the place where I feel asleep. It is such a weird dream, to see that child again. Is this some kind of sign or something because it feels so real just like the last time? I don't remember this is the side effect of the virus.

"How are you?" Gai ask as he sees me waken up, I didn't bother to look at him since I knew he is at my side. His shadow is on me.

"Weird." I answer. He seems surprise for a moment. "I got a strange dream."

"What kind of dream is it?" He asks and sits down at my side. I appreciate that he make me even less lonely now but something doesn't feel right. There's something I have forgotten but what is it? What did forget actually?

"There's a child inside the cocoon, I keep dreaming of it lately."

"Hm….I wonders why?" Gai kiss me at the fore head and I kiss him back at his lips. I love him very much and I know he love me back but there's something wrong. I can't remember where we first met? When did I fell in love him in the first place?

"You seems to be exhausted even after that long sleep, are you going to hibernate like a bear or something?" He teases me.

"That is so rude." I laugh, and then place my hand around his neck happily giving him another kiss. Shouldn't I be happy right now to be with someone I love but there's something wrong that I can't describe and what will it be?

"Gai, can I go back to the throne room now? Soon I will be the person who will change this world aren't I and you will be there beside me the whole time right?" I ask hping gai agree and he did.

"Of course, wherever you go I will be by your side." He kisses my hand.

I feel like there's nothing in the world can be happier than the moment when I'm with Gai, he is the best guy I ever has in my life. Nobody can replace him. The way he talk to me is gentle and never ever scold or be mad. That's one of the things I like about him, he always there when I wake up. Ask about me and my health.

If I feel like something about to happen he will never let go of my hand s and embrace me with his hand around me whisper my name softly. Then all my worries disappear and I don't even remember what m worry about actually.

I hop on to my throne, my body feels lighter now and I can move freely too. Also I have the ability to control my shard, it can now come out from my body freely as I want it too and Gai will always praise me with my ability.

"Gai! Look I can walk with my two legs now!" I shout as I walk all by myself without needing him to carry me anymore, all I need now is a new pair of right arm.

"It seems you like my present."

"Of course you will always give me things I want, who won't be happy about it." I laugh as I turn around few times as I land on the floor.

Then as I busy playing Luke enter my throne room, carrying files in his hand and will always have that boring look in his face. I don't like people with serious face all the time, he should be like Gai that can smile.

"What are you doing here?" Gai asks before I can asks him the same question.

"I came here to check Eden health." He says.

"There's no need for that." Gai say. "He is fine for me."

Luke bow down and then leave this place. "I'm sorry that he disturbs your play time Shu." I look at him and sigh, playing with the ribbon and throw it away feeling bored.

"I keep wondering, how is the outside world actually?" I ask as I take off my shoes to make skin contact with the cold floor. Gai just smile as he hears my question knowing everything is going well as he has plan.

"It's corrupted; people fight and declare war every single day. That's why this is your duty as our new goddess to change this world and I will lead you."

I believe him immediately since I was told that I was raise in this place to change this world destiny and make a new one. For the sake for everyone happiness I will do this. This is also to make Gai love me even more since if I do everything he asks he will give me his smile.

"Of course, it is the duty I have to fulfill."

Luke just smile as he walks out hearing the conversation. Indeed everything go as Gai as plan to use the virus to delete few of Shu memories about the outside world and make him only remember about Gai. Soon Shu won't even remember that he was being use and his personalities will be the exact same as his sister Mana.

What a tragedy to the Ouma family. Every member in that family has a task that can affect the future of this world, a fate that can't be undone. Now Shu is the only one left and the one that will deicde to the world fate with his hands but Gai has make him his puppet without realizing it.

"This will be very interesting." He says as he continues to walk.

Will anyone can save Shu from this, will Haruka his mother able to help. Does Gai even have feelings for him or just using him all the time?

"The upcoming day it's about to come again, 'The Lost Christmas'.

"Indeed."

"Will you be watching as I change this world Triton?" The way he looks at me changes and nods his head. I need him and that's all and nobody else so don't you dare to betray me Triton since right now the reason why I'm doing all of this is only for you because I love you more than anything else.

.

.

"Start the operation!" Yahiro shouts as his scout has release multiple copy of Ayase robot, release from the sky and ebter the ocean where Shu was kept.

He didn't care about anything else right now since the the most absolute mission they must do is to take Shu back and leave immediately from that place.

"Do everything you can to take him back Ayase."

"Got it!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Triton, what is that sound?" I ask as I heard some explosion nearby, then this place start shaking a little bit.

Triton (Gai) quickly embrace me as the ceiling start to creak, I'm not afraid since he is at my side but who would have done this? Who dare to break into this place and if that person dare to hurt Triton I won't forgive that person no matter how much he or she beg since Triton is the reason why I'm still breathing.

It was then a pile of smoke appears as the wall reveal a huge hole destroy by a big machine that I never seen before. Something big enter the throne room, Triton quickly place his hand at my chest and it start to glow. I close my eyes as I feel him is taking out my void from my body in other word my heart. As he takes it out he use it to take out his void which looks like a gun.

He ask me to go back even though I won't, there's no way I will let Triton get hurt. Then the machine thing enters calling my name.

"SHU!" I can guess it's a girl voice.

Triton doesn't seems to be happy today since he is starting to run toward it and shoot it with his void, the machine has to dodge it since Triton void is very powerful too. I watch as they both fought making gun shots, the loud sound is very annoying so I raise my hand. Making shards come out from my hands shaping it like claw.

The voice sounds so familiar somehow but I don't care. Right now I have to save Triton so I release my shards and turn it into two swords instead of claws thinking it is more effective. To kill that thing is necessary if they came here for me I have to kill them so nobody can separate me with Triton.

Nobody!

When I have aim it, I was about to throw the sword until suddenly a familiar voice appear in my head.

_STOP!_

I miss and it hit between Triton and that thing, they both look at me and I was shivering. What was that voice I heard it before?

_Don't do this Shu. They're your friend that you have forgotten._

That voice! It's Cain. It belong to him, how can it appear in my head? Who is he?

_Shu, please don't kill her. She came here to save you, she's not your enemy please listen to me. You have to hear to my voice so I can save you before you being destroyed._

What do mean I will be destroyed; I will be the new god for this world. Why should I listen to a kid like you? Get out of my head now I have to finish that thing off, if anything happen to Triton everything will be over for me.

He's the one I need.

_No, you're not this weak Shu. You have to overcome that virus inside or you before you become like Mana._

Who's Mana? I heard that name before but where? What is that you want from me?

_I don't want anything from you, I just want you to be happy and live in a world where you won't regret. So please stop before that accident happen again. You're the only who talk to me when I enter that someone mind but Triton he didn't even look at me._

You know him.

_Yes because I'm his child and my mother is your sister. _

What did you mean you are Triton child and since when did I have a sister? They both continue to fight forgotten of what have happen and I deeply confuse and fell on the ground. Feeling betray for all of the sudden, this kind of feeling I feel it before. Somewhere deep in the past the same situation happens.

Memory start to came back to me at the church, the time when a girl with pink hair use Triton blood as her lipstick to make an oath with me but I reject her making the first Lost Christmas happen. Then the memory of a girl with both of her hair tie down with red ribbon came running at me as my hand being cut.

By Gai.

_If this what you want Shu? Do you want to become like this for that kind of person who only do things that can benefit him. _

I laugh as one by one of my memory came back, feeling crazy, mad, sad, happy and heartbroken. The thing that make me even sad is when I remember the time we try to kill each other.

This is so stupid but I love him. I have fallen in love with him.

_Shu….._

So do you love me too Triton? Do you love me more than my sister Mana? I can't tell since I'm not like you, I can't tell what people are like but you can do it easily and even can manipulate those people. I envy you very much.

I hate you…I really hate you.

"Shu!" He calls my name. "Don't!" Triton shouts.

What is he talking about? I'm not even doing anything, just on the floor watching him running toward me with a different kind of look in his face and for the first time seeing he has tears in his eyes. Why are you crying? Reaching out your hand like that will hurt you Triton.

"I love you." Those words come out from my mouth for all of the sudden, feeling like expressing it before closing my eyes.

My body was cover by that virus, my sister die due to her heart has also broken like mine now I'm following the way she die aren't I. Dying the same way as her. The world is so cruel isn't it, people betray and came back to you forgetting their mistake like it never happen.

Bit of bit of my body is disappearing and breaking into pieces like a stone being smash by a big hammer. It hurts so much as if someone is pilling off my skin; my blood is nowhere being found since it also turning like apocalypse virus. Please don't let me die Triton. I still want to know your feelings for me.

Everything around me is destroying with me; the throne that Triton has built for me is gone too. It's all my fault for being exist, if I don't no one has to suffer. Especially to those that love me and those that I love.

Everything turns to darkness and I lay down on the very cold floor not able to move my body except for my eyes. There's nothing in front of me so I guess hell and heaven doesn't exist at all. Just darkness exist, human are born from darkness if I'm correct.

It was then I see a kid walking toward me looking up seeing a teenage boy younger than me. His eyes are full with sadness as he look at me pitying me maybe just like everyone else. I hate that look it's just make me feel guilty that kind of look that I always get from Yahiro, Ayase, Tsugumi and everyone else that know what had happen to me.

I don't like that look.

"Are you okay?" He ask as he sit down at my side poking my arm.

His voice is exactly like Cain, isn't he suppose to be a baby?

"You must be wondering how I get into this form aren't you." He smiles. "I will tell you everything about my existence and why you are even here."

"Why I'm even here anyway?"

"That is because…." He stops for awhile and giggle likes a 5 years old child. "I have chosen to become your vessel."

It was getting weird as he says that, why would someone want to become a vessel to me, I have cause sin that make people hate me and stay away from me. This kid…..what are and why do you says that you're Triton child? When i think back he has a resemblance to my face, he has my looks.

"Cain..." I call his name before he disappears from my sight and darkness take over once more.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for late update. I catch a cold and need some rest.

*Cain view*

I'm Cain, the first son of Eve and Adam. Well I'm not in heaven right now, the Eve and Adam I'm talking about is earthling so don't get the wrong idea. Well let me tell you about me fist before we go on with the story. I'm in baby form right now even though it has been like 15 years since I was create into this world. I was not raise like other babies since they born into this world from my mother while I was create from scientist.

By just combining the ovum from my mother Mana and my father Triton, I was then raise inside the cocoon. They watch my health and growth everyday and give me food in liquid form. In their view they thought I haven't awaken yet but I have, the reason they thought I was still wasn't awaken because my eyes are close. I'm not blind or anything is just that I can't trust this people. They are creepy with the lab coats and have big brain even though their head is small.

I don't trust anyone even though there's even a sexy scientist, which is very beautiful. Her name is Haruka, she actually my grandma if I'm correct but she doesn't know who I am because no one tells her. She's not actually my favorite type of person because all she does is listen to her brother like a royal pet. Can't she just realize she was just being use by him?

Well never mind that, it was boring in here. I feel like dying because of the bored, nobody came to talk to me or anything. It was then I met my father looking out from the cocoon, staring at me so I decide to use my power to communicate with him.

"Dad…."

He didn't respond quickly walk away from me; it was a sad moment to see that my own parents despise me.

"Please don't go…." I was crying in the inside to see my father walk away like that, time pass and then I feel another presence at this place. So familiar to my late mother so due to my curiosity I decide to visit that person mind and surprise to see a boy look almost like my mother but in boy version.

I'm starting to take interest.

"What the?"

Shu says as he looks at me, it was very funny to see his face as he look at me in baby form. I smile at him and he smile back even though he seems scare. He's an interesting guy but somehow look different from the first time I see him. I laugh making the carbon dioxide release forming bubble and his eyes widen.

It's quite interesting to see him freaking out.

It was then I feel a sudden interruption, he must be taken somewhere far from me so I have to disconnect our connection and let him come back to reality. When he's gone I keep thinking of him.

"He is a great uncle." I says as I go back to my original form, right now I'm inside my mind able to do everything I always want too, it's quite lonely so I hope he will take Shu will be back soon. Since Shu was the first person that responds to my smile.

I want to see him again.

Day by day passes and as i was bored as usual i feel something like a knife piercing to my heart, it was then i realize that Shu is dying so I before he completely disappear from this world I invite him inside my mind. Not wanting him to die i offer my body as his new vessel.

He was confuse as i imagine him but now there's no time for that.

"Don't die uncle."

*End of Cain view*

Cain watches as Shu still unconscious on the ground placing both of his hand at Shu chest slowly it enters inside.

"I'm happy." He says. "Soon I will be able to die and won't feel lonely anymore so Shu, live well in my body because I'm giving you a second chance in this world. Don't end up dying like my mom again."

Tears came out from Cain eyes.

"Even if it's a short while I'm so glad to be able to have a family, a family that smile back at me. Thank you."

"Cain…" I call his name again seeing him crying as he smiles. Does he really want to die? "Do you really want to die Cain? Is this really what you want?"

"Yes." Cain answer. "I'm trap in the cocoon for my whole life and now I'm going to be free from this world and meet mom again. Having a new life I always wanted."

"But I don't know if I still want to live Cain, because Triton…..he. He doesn't love me isn't he."

"It's up to you to choose uncle but now get some rest; it's time for it to open." He says as his arm has fully entered. "I don't know when you wake up if you're memories is still there but tis is the least I can do."

"Thank you Cain."

You're welcome."

.

.

Yahiro cut the cocoon open with his sharp knife, as it open a young boy fell down on him. He turn the boy around surprise to see he look so much like Shu but has blond hair just like Gai use to have. He carries the boy in his arms having a curiosity that he must save it and take it out from this place before the enemy reinforcement came.

"Em…." The boy mumbles.

Yahiro ignore the boy voice and ran out from there still carry him, he wonder is Ayase able to save Shu in time since he wasn't able to contact her at all scare if anything happen to that girl. She has helped him a lot of things especially to get over his little brother death thinking it was actually his fault and just like Shu they overcome it together. Overcome the death of their love one.

He jump in the ship and many others has enter, as they see yahiro run I the close the door ready to set off.

"Where's Ayase?" Yahiro asks as he put the boy down, cover him with his jacket since he's naked. Blushing as he finally realize it.

Tsugumi came running to him with pale face, tears falling down to her cheek as she is in front of Yahiro. He wonder what happen to make her cry like that since it's very rare o see a tough girl like Tsugumi to cry like that so she pat her head.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Shu….he…..he's dead."

.

.

Triton still look at the place where Shu was destroy wonder what have happen, he was sure that Shu emotion will be alright if he's too emotional he will end up like Mana. What has caused him to be like this?

"To get him back will take 18 years. DAMN IT!" He shouts and he also have to make a vessel for him but he doesn't have the time for that. It was then he remembers Cain body, maybe he can use him as Shu vessel.

Quickly he ran toward the place where he keeps Cain and was shock to see someone has open it, there's no way he can revive Shu now.

"Shu, I'm sorry."

.

.

Yahiro place the boy on the couch inside his office, he can't stand seeing the boy face it looks so much like Shu but who could he be. More importantly how did Shu die, when he heard he's body is cover with the virus and destroy him was shock. It must be that Shu must have been infected by the virus without him knowing it.

If Shu gets infected doesn't that mean… Quickly he turn on the television and as he expected.

"Breaking news!" The women on the screen say. Showing something like meteor shower behind her, closing his eyes knowing what it is, the apocalypse virus has been spread once more. People are shouting and screaming as they try to avoid it hitting them but Yahiro know well once it's like that they all already got infected. It's too late.

This is just the same as the lost Christmas, the day when everyone will suffer once again but this time it doesn't occur in Japan. It infected on the people near the place it happen. The island that Shu use to stay with his family got infected. He sure that the country nearby won't help this time since of what just happen three years ago.

Now people around the world will suffer because of this, thank god its only the island. Importantly now he have to make more antidote for those people.

He almost fell down because of his balance; it wasn't supposed to shock him since it is their plan in the beginning to cause this virus to spread isn't it.

"Damn you Gai!" Yahiro smash the controller on the ground.

He can't stand this, that man must be kill no matter what. Tighten his fist and then the boy awakens from his sleep.

"Huh…." He says as he looks at Yahiro.

"You're awake." Yahiro look back at him.

The boy look confusedly at him and then look around wonder where he is, standing up Yahiro quickly stop him. "It's better if you cover yourself." Yahiro says as he help the boy to put on the jacket, he wonder why that boy is in the cocoon. Looking at his face he decide to asks that later.

"I am Yahiro, what's your name?"

The boy just stares at him and touch Yahiro cheek. He then chuckle as he pokes Yahiro cheek some more.

"Excuse me; you still haven't answered my question. What's your name?" Yahiro ask trying to sound calm after of what just happen with Shu.

"N.….na...name?" The boy doesn't seem to know how to pronounce it properly.

Yahiro didn't ask anymore since the boy seems very clueless, his memories must have been taken away or something so he pats the boy head. "Get some rest I will bring you something to eat."

He left the boy in the room alone, the boy smiles as Yahiro has closed the door.

"Thank you for taking care of me Yahiro." Shu says and smile.


	12. Chapter 12

(Sorry for late update, I catch a cold so that explain everything)

"Do you know where you came from?" Yahiro ask as he keeps watching me eat the pudding he gives me. Well it's quite annoying to keep hearing him asking me question but more importantly I have to act dumb of how to put on clothes, how to use a spoon and the way I speak.

"Pudding!" I say sounding like a voice from a kindergarten.

Yahiro sigh seems not to get any information from me, Well I have to act dumb don't I, so don't blame me. I poke my hand inside the pudding pretending to forget how to use the spoon again.

"Here let me feed you." He says as he seems to giving up on asking me question. Taking a spoonful of pudding and feed it into my mouth. I eat it without hesitation since Yahiro is a very nice guy, he will never do anything to harm anyone.

Haruka enter the room, looking at me as she enter, her eyes sadden as she already heard the news about her son death. Her only family has now being taken away by the same thing, apocalypse virus. She brush my hair and smile gently at me as I am her own son, well I actually am but in different body. She also hasn't change a bit.

;

;

It seems that only the people who are close to me affected by my death, my old friends, classmate and former member of funeral parlor. Everyone that also heard the news that I barely know also sadden by hearing the news. It was quite unexpected that many people came to my funeral.

"What are we doing here?" I ask pretend not to know where we are.

Yahiro held my hand and grip it tight doesn't want to let go, a stone that was carve my name on it. I wonder if Triton is alright, this will be the second time he will be affecting by the virus too since just like my sister Mana I was destroyed in front of him too.

Haruka place her hand at both of my shoulder as she look toward the grave too.

"Let's go home." She says after she gives her respect but Yahiro insist he still want to stay, saying that he still have some unfinished business here. When I was about to follow Haruka home Yahiro tighten his grip maybe asking me to stay with him so I did and we wait and wait until everyone has gone home. We're both alone standing in front of my grave.

One by one everyone start to go home but we still stay here, I wonder what Yahiro is actually planning. What does he intend to do to stay here longer?

"Shu is my friend." He says after everyone has left.

I just stand and watch as the birds begin to fly pass us, the clouds begin to darken and pilling up. Soon it will rain but by looking at Yahiro face he didn't care about that. I can hear the thunder sounds.

"He was everything to me and I don't want to lose anyone that is precious to me again, do you understand what am I saying replica."

Ever since then he starts calling me replica since he doesn't want to call me with name. He starts calling me replica because I look so much like Shu and I'm not complaining it's not his fault. Holding each other hand, he let out a sigh before walking away pulling me along him.

"I love him." Then he smile before it faded away.

Who would have thought someone who I think as a friend is thinking of me like this, I never knew he's in love with me. I only love Triton now and no one else so I'm sorry Yahiro. Even if I'm reborn into this world I can't return that feeling to you since my heart belong to someone else.

Yahiro never let go of my hand at all when we're inside the car, looking out the window at the cemetery as the car pass that place he look back at me.

"You look so much just like him, beautiful eyes. You might be Shu twin if you guys have the same hair color."

I smile at him pretending don't know what he says. "Huh?" Sounding stupid but he just chuckle and few drops f tears came out of his eyes as he embrace me. It's quite tight but I let him take his time to calm down. "Shu…." He says sounding sadder than ever.

I remember that time when I hate Yahiro, like him wanting him to become my friend. It was such a good time back then it's like nothing going to happen to us but then when I met Inori everything changes. My normal life is gone and I was trap in the world call 'war'. It was scary and terrified to see people die in front of me I was afraid what will happen to me when I say I will bear the sin for my friend sake.

My hand is filthy with person's death but Yahiro is one of my friend that still stick with me even though I cause him to enter that kind of world too. What am I thinking when I say I want to become Eden, an I go back to my old life. Can I turn back time and kill myself so nobody has to suffer? But doesn't that mean I just want to run away from everything. I'm such a coward.

'I want to end this.'

Ending this disaster, that's mean I have to choose side. Should I pick Triton and let him be king to take control of this world or should I pick Yahiro and kill Triton once more. Killing him one more time somehow doesn't scare me much because he live when I try to kil him last time.

Will he live again due to my attack? Will he love me if I betray him?

"Which side should I choose Yahiro?" I ask.

Yahiro blink a few time. "What are you talking about?"

It was then as he keep embracing me I can hear a sound came for a distant, the car shake a bit and the driver break suddenly making both of us jump. Yahiro fell on top of me blushing and apologize of it, I look away not wanting to get his hope high. His hand is on my chest and his face is so close to mine.

I don't like this so I push Yahiro aside making him surprise even more because I never act this rough before.

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

He look at me with his worry look as if he sense something for me which is not good, if he realize that I'm actually Shu he will never let go of me will he. Since he has been in love with for so long that I didn't realize at all.

"Shu?" He says making me bite my lips, looks like my act won't last for so long than I thought.

The driver name Yamamoto turns around. "We have to get out of here!" He screams.

Without a second thought he trust the word of the man Yahiro drag me out of the car and second later something hard hit o it taking away Yamamoto live, gripping my hand as he was shock but he quickly recover and pull me away but I pull my hand away doesn't want him to ouch me anymore. "SHU!" He screams but I ignore him turning to look back at the beautiful shards, the pieces of apocalypse virus.

"Triton…." I smile as I see his face.

.

.

-Few hours ago-

"Are you sure about this?" Triton asks.

"Indeed due to the result of why Cain sudden change because of Shu Ouma. They seems to make contact with each other through telepathy without us realize it. So there's a chance that Shu Ouma survive inside of Cain body."

Triton smirk, it seems his plan won't find any failure after all. As long as Shu is save everything will be alright and there's nothing to worry about.

"Take me to him immediately." He orders.

Luke nods his head and gives his usual smiles.

"I will do as you wish." Luke bow down but nobody know what he is actually planning. 'You won't become king for so long Mr. Triton, that place belongs to me and not you and so is Shu.' Luke left the place and tighten his fist can't wait for the time to come, taking off his glove show the mark of the king on it.

"That place belongs to me." Luke laughs as he keeps walking; his eyes turn red and his mark glow. He had waited for that day for so long, after seeing how beautiful someone who is call Eden is he want to make that person belong to him no matter what. He wants it so badly he spent his whole life making the power of the king again so he will take over that throne.

(Thank you for keep supporting my story and again I'm sorry for late update. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	13. Chapter 13

Luke inject it inside him, blue ray of light are around him screaming in joy as his body has accept the power of the king.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs as hard as to express his happiness. "Now the throne belongs to me."

.

.

"Shu….." Yahiro says. "It's really you."

"It took you time to realize it." Shu smirks as Triton jump down and embrace him, it's been so long that he felt this warmth and he misses it so much. Nobody can make him feel like this except for him.

"I miss you so much." Shu say toward Triton.

"I'm sorry for taking such a long time to realize that you still live." Triton apologizes.

Yahiro tighten his fist and glare angrily at Triton, the person who responsible for all of this but why can Shu forgive this enemy so easily. Doesn't he remember what Triton has done to all of them, their loss, and his sin? Why does Shu act like that around the world most wanted enemy?

"Get away from him Shu!" Yahiro shouts but Shu shook his head and smile at Yahiro.

"I love him." He confesses and gives a full kiss at Triton lips, he loves that person and doesn't want to separate from him again, and if they be separate again his heart will break. Love is so powerful that he can't even think straight or think of anyone else. This is how it has to, if he loves Triton then it's his duty being with that person.

Holding Triton hand and place it on his chest closing his eyes as Triton take out his void, the void fuses with Triton hand. One of the most powerful void can share and give the power. Using it and take out Yahiro void and all Yahiro can do is just watched as Triton grip his void.

"Is this what you choose?" Yahiro asks.

Shu smiles. "Yes." A very simple answer but Yahiro know what it means; he has chosen Triton side and not theirs. This world going will be disaster, will there be someone who can stop this from happening?

"I will always love you Shu."

Shu take Yahiro void from Triton.

"Goodbye." Shu says and his tears flow out running down to his cheek and drip down on the ground. He will never forget Yahiro, his first and last friend in this world; this is a goodbye so all he can do now is smile at his friend that now has become his enemy.

"I will miss you Yahiro."

"I will miss you too."

Shu crush the void with his bare hand, break it into half. The void slowly disappears and so is Yahiro body that being covered by the apocalypse shard spreading from his leg to his upper body. Just stand there not bother to kill Triton because Shu has answer him. He is not the person that chosen by Shu and he accepts this. What a sad life, he lost his little brother and now he has lost his first love but at least Shu has done him a favor by killing him with his own hand so he will be happy when his dead.

"Take care of him for me."

Triton watch as Shu friend disappear into the thin air after his body break to pieces leaving no more evidence of him living in this world.

"Are you sure you won't regret this Shu?"

"No, because all I need is only you."

Kissing Shu and pull him closer, Shu wrap his hand around Triton too so they be closer than ever. Shu rest his head on Triton chest hearing the man heartbeat, it so calm and nice to hear.

"I'm glad I choose you."

"Why's that?" Triton asks as his stroke Shu hair.

"I have fallen in love with you ever since the first time we met but I thought that my sister has taken you away from me but look like I was wrong. In the end I can have you after all. You won't know how happy I am."

Triton chuckles, who would have thought someone as Shu is, bother by this.

"Even if your sister is my first kiss but the person I love is always you, I'm sorry it took me time to realize this."

"Stop with this apologizing." Shu laughs.

Their transport land down on the ground, the wind was powerful that Triton has to place his hand around Shu waist so he won't fell.

"Shall we go?"

"I will go wherever you are." Shu reply and they both walk together inside, Triton help Shu to get in since he is kind of short but cute. Shu turn look at the place where Yahiro die and then turn back and enter. There's no time to regret anymore since after this they will once again change this world where the place that he and Triton being together forever.

A place that is suitable for both.

The transport starts its engine and flew off from that place and Shu grip his clothes feeling very nervous, after this there's no turning back he will take the role of Eden and Triton will be his king.

"Will you be by my side till the end Triton, I'm a little afraid about this."

"I will be so you don't have to worry." Triton kisses Shu hands. "The world is ours."

"Is this what you really want?" Shu asks hoping a better answer. Somehow deep inside there's something bothering him.

"Do you still hesitate about this matter?"

"No….no longer I will hesitate."

'Everything will be alright as long I have Triton, everything will be okay. I'm happy aren't I? To b reunited with someone who I truly love in the past and now I still love him so don't let go of my hand since you the only reason why I'm still living.'

.

.

All his experiments are all lying down on the ground dad, half and three-quarter of their body is cover with the virus. A man is standing between them laughing as he sees that the power f the king that he install in his body is working perfectly like it should. This is perfect.

"Now all I need is a queen." He says and hums some melody.

"It will be a little difficult since Shu Ouma already chooses that guy as his Adam but that doesn't mean I will give up that easily. Just by killing means that I am left. Soon I will conquer this world with his powers and mine and nobody can stop me."

Everything soon will destroy, who will be the next king? Who will have the power to control this virus? Does anyone have the power to stop this madness?

"My dear bride, beautiful just likes her sister and graceful as her, has a cold heart but will never let go of his love. Shu and Mana has so much in common without them realizing it, I wonder if their fate will be the same. Will they both die in the same way? I'm eager to find out, they both are quite out of ordinary and they both have the same knight and it's none other than Triton."

.

.

Haruka watch as everyone is busy with their work, repairing the damage that has been cause when they enter the lair, Her son is gone now doesn't mean she will give up on trying to kill the man who responsible for her great loss.

"Where are they?" She asks and check her phone waiting for Yahiro to call her, he suppose be back by now and he and the person that look like Shu are nowhere being seen make her worry so much.

"Please let them both be okay, I can't stand for anymore losses in my life."

She remembers her late husband, the first guy that she fell in love with. He is a loner and always busy with his experiment, at first she was his assistant but then after seeing him work and how much he care about his children she fell in love and decide to take care of her new family but they all disappear before she even knew it. They are gone leaving her all alone now all she can do to remember them by staring at the old picture.

A picture from a long time ago, it's their wedding picture which is the only photo that has her, her husband, Mana, Shu and Gai. They are a happy family but now destroyed all because of that virus.

"Do you have any new about them?" Haruka asks.

"Not yet Miss haruka." Her assistant says and walk away have a lot of things to done including checking the weapons and the injury of the team.

"People are so busy today huh…." Haruka try to smile but has very worry feelings in her. "I wonder what this feeling I have."

.

.

"Isn't this the place where Mana was born?" Shu asks.

"That's right, one more week and soon the lost Christmas will happen again."

Shu closes his eyes remember the memories of three years ago, the day when he lost his orecious person but once he loss something he will gain something. That is how his life is. He lost Mana but gain a kind mother, he lost Inori but soon has Triton by his side.

"I don't want to lose anything else."


	14. Chapter 14

Both of his hand is on my waist, his eyes are looking at mine and now we're both in his room. I'm just wearing a simple clothes and it's quite loose showing my shoulder. Letting him as he lean-to me and kiss me. Feeling as his tongue touches mine, who would have thought it can make me feel so thrill than normal kiss.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop."

There's no turning back, once I want to do it I really want too. I want to have this kind of relationship with Triton.

"Don't….please don't stop no matter what."

"If this is what you wish I will grant it for you."

"Triton…."

Taking off my clothes and show all parts of my body in other words I'm naked but I'm not embarrass at all since my whole body belong to him and only him. No one else will see this except for him; my breathing gets harder as he touch me. Just a slight touch from his finger I already feel like falling into his arms.

It was then I see him taking off his clothes, seeing his build body make my heart beat faster.

"Shu….." He whispers into my ears.

"Make me yours Triton. Mark my whole body if you have too."

Sitting on his lapse I hold tight on his as he touch my back slid it down and enter his finger inside me, it was so painful and I like this feeling. Feeling as his finger one by one enter inside me trying not to scream. Triton kiss me to assure me that everything is alright.

"It's tight so you have to relax."

How can I relax when we're having sex, my heart can't calm down at all which I have a very good excuse for it but now is not the time. For the first time in my life I will be having sex with someone.

Kissing, licking and biting my neck leaving hickies on it.

"More….." I beg and he just nods his head.

"Are you feeling horny?"

I blush as he says that, that is too much for a joke. It was then I let out a loud scream as his hand enters, the most painful thing I have ever experience.

"Are you alright?" He asks worriedly but I just kiss him.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Lying me down on the bed, holding both of my hand and kiss me deeper than before. His scent is sweeter than usual and the way he looks at me. It's different, it full of love toward me. When I think back as I child I never thought of this kind of relationship before since I was a pure kid that time. That time my only thought was being with him forever but now as I get older I learn about lovers doing sex. I guess my mind isn't pure like it use too when I was a kid.

"You're smiling." Triton says as he kisses my cheek.

"I suddenly remember about the past, when we're both are living together. It's such a good time everything is so peaceful."

Triton stroke my hair with his finger, it feel so nice remind me of my step mother. She did that to me every time before I go to sleep.

"There's no need to remember about the past, we can't go back to that time."

"I know that Triton but without the past I won't have seen you won't I? I'm glad that I get to see you, you're the first person in this universe that I feel in love too and I'm selfish not wanting you love anyone else except for me. I'm a terrible person aren't I?"

"No you're not. Be selfish if you want too because I love everything about you."

"Triton…."

He touches me with his hand and then as he was on top of me he will soon let me feel like I'm in heaven and I'm preparing for that. Love me, touch me, and kiss me. Make me yours so my heart has only you.

"I love you Triton."

"I love you even more."

.

.

It was then as he take out another void from his experiment he realize something, none of these voids are powerful at all. Not as strong as the past experiment call clone 006, she was call Inori. She's the only experiment that has the most powerful void inside of her but for anyone else is useless.

"How can I create someone like that once again?" He asks.

It will be very difficult since the experiment Inori is the only one nearest to the emotion that human has so it will hard to create something like that again. Luke need a strong void that can use to kill people, to kill Triton so he can take that place as a king.

"Shu void is only to share and give it can't use as a weapon."

It was then he had an idea. "The void can give pain too isn't it?"

.

.

"Are you alright?" Triton asks worry about me since I am lying on the bed and holding his hand all the time and presses it trying to suppress the pain that I'm having.

"I can't believe that sex is so tiring and painful but feel so good at the same time."I breathe deeply since I keep screaming at the part when Triton enters me. (At the part the dick enter the ass; I'm sure you readers know what I meant)

Smiling at Triton my lover, we have finally done it, hickies covering my body especially the sensitive area. Not like I'm going to complain anyway. Triton is so gentle to me and he is so sweet tonight which makes me want to know more about him. We haven't seen each other for three years so I want to learn more about him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks.

"Why do you ask?" It's quite funny since it's rare for someone like him to ask question since he's the type to know everything.

"Because you're tired and it will make you even more tired if I kiss you, making you breathless, seeing you blush and you keep making cute face along the way."

I chuckle, Triton is so romantic.

"Kiss me." I pull him toward me so I can taste his lips once again, it's full of passion and excitement as our lips touches.

"I love you."

He love me and that's all that matter. "You're my belonging." Seeing your eyes widen I know there's something wrong. Quickly you push down my body and stare at me.

"Shu? Is that you?" He asks

Why is he asking me that question, I am Shu aren't I? "What's wrong are you feeling unwell?" Placing my hand on his fore head to check, he keeps staring at me as if I was a ghost or something.

"Tell me what's wrong? Triton, you're making me worry." Embracing him feeling his cold sweat, what is he scare about I never see him like this? Did I say something wrong?

"You sound just like her just now." Triton says.

Now it's my turn being scare, what if…

"My feelings, is it hers?" I ask. He didn't reply. "Is it hers?" I shout feeling afraid, now I'm in Cain body so why it I'm still affected by the virus on the second thought when I started calling him Triton. When is it?

"Oh no…" I cry. "Please tell me this is not true."

"Shu, please calm down."

"How can I calm down? I love you and confuse if my feelings is true. This is just like what happen to Inori, she loves me but her feelings based on my sister. What If my feelings toward you never exist in the first place?"

"SHU!"

He slaps me.

"Maybe I misheard just now but you tell me that you love me in the first sight don't you? Also your sister never love me, it was you that love me the whole time so please don't think it's a lie anymore. I love you as how much you love me so please stop thinking like that."

All the things he says make sense; I do love him when we just met.

"I'm sorry." I apologize of my behavior, I'm so stupid. Triton must feel very hurt of all I just says, I'm deserve to get slap just now.

"Promise me you will never think like that again Shu."

"I promise."

Tears fell out from my eyes, those tears are tears of relieve. I'm so glad that he forgives me of what I just did. I love him, I love him so much. He's everything to me. I want to apologize some more to him but he place his finger on my lips and close my eyes wanting me to get some sleep and so I did.

Hearing saying he love me before I was carry away by a sweet dream, I know there nothing to worry about anymore since he held my hand in his sleep until morning.

'Thank you for being born in this world, Triton.'

.

.

The End…just kidding. It's not over yet and more importantly since my brain is not big please give suggestion how this story will go ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you still a little upset Triton?"

Ever since that day I'm confused of my feelings Triton look kind of down so it's partly my fault for not believing my heart and I feel guilty about it.

"Triton….." I embrace him from the back. "I love you."

He didn't look back at me who make me disappointed, do I hurt him that much without realizing it. Triton just sit there on the solid stairs and use one of the new technology to do see the report, he seems so serious well maybe that because it's three say left before another impact of 'Lost Christmas'. Even if he's that busy doesn't mean he can ignore me like this.

So I bite his ear.

"Shu." He looks at me and then I smile at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm lonely." I complain acting very spoilt around him, he turn off his gadget and pull me so I will sit on his laps. Now his hand is around me and now I'm happy he finally realizes me. Then he bit my neck making new marks.

"Revenge." He says and point at his ear.

"That's not fair, I only did it once."

He simply laughs and then kisses me; he always tries to make me smile with kisses which I totally like it.

"_I don't mind being kill be you."_

"Triton…"

"What is it?"

"_When this started there's no turning back. Also soon your body will change and become one with the virus so you will no longer be affected but there's a disadvantage."_

"_Inori song?"_

"_That's right, we will destroy her song from this world but if someone replay it you will end up die by your own virus just like what happen three years ago."_

"_Never leave my side."_

"_I won't, I will never leave your side Shu."_

I look through at Triton eyes hoping that somehow that he will be with me till the end if something about to happen to me I wish that I can see his face for the last time. That is all I ask for.

"The throne suit me very well, you know me so much."

Praising him since he has done all of this for me, hoping that when time comes their relationship won't change one bit. If the time stop then I and Triton will stay like this, no war, peaceful days and most of all no darkness will scare me if I have him.

"Everything is for you."

I can't stop now; I must do this for both of our future.

"Thank you for everything."

.

.

Griping the container tightly smiling as he walks in the hallway, this have to work no matter what it isn't. As long this succeed no one else can stop him even if that person is Triton.

"I will become the king; it will be me that will take over this corrupted world."

.

.

-3 years ago

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" Luke ask as he rest his head on his wife laps, feeling the baby that is inside her tummy that will soon be born into this world. They were both expecting a healthy twin baby, few more days than they both will be born and be greeting cheerfully.

"I can't believe I will become a father."

"I can't believe that I will have twin, this is so excited."

His wife name is Elizabeth, a sweet beautiful and cheerful woman. Ever since he marries her his life has become even happier than ever and soon they will have children that will complete their life. Rubbing his wife tummy feeling the baby is kicking; it's quite funny as he felt it.

"What should we name them?" Luke asks his wife, his wife chuckle

"I want to name them Elen and Lin."

"Elen and Lin?"

"This name suits girl and boy also they have the first letter of our name so I think it suits well don't you think so Luke."

They were a happy family until one day a guy name Triton announces that a disaster about to happen to all of them and shortly after that the virus was spreading around the world. The saddest thing is his wife got affected by it spreading throughout her body and soon enough she died with the babies in her. He has lost all his family in one day and blame Triton for all what happen.

Since that day he wants all of them to pay for what happen, all of those who is responsible for this and they all will punish. He throws away all his identity his all job and his past life just for revenge. Secretly stole the pieces of the apocalypse virus to build the power of the king that able to take people heart that is call void.

When he finally gains the trust he assigned to work for Triton, what shocking him the most is when he know information that Triton has found someone who can replace Mana.

"This time without failure we will rebuild this world."

Luke was curious who will replace the girl, since he thought that Mana was irreplaceable since Triton is in love with her but looks like he was wrong. The girl was not meant for him since the truth is in the beginning the king has chosen someone else and the name goes by Shu Ouma. He is Mana little brother.

"Shu Ouma."

By looking at Shu face has remind him of his dear wife. The brown hair and eyes and those eyes that tries to hide his fears from this place since he is likely being kidnap by Triton.

"Elizabeth….."

-Present-

"I will take away Shu from him just like what he did to me by taking away my wife and my children."

Luke remember the time when he finally able to enter Shu chamber, seeing Shu cover in blood and a dead women is in front of him shocking to know that Triton has place a monster inside the boy. He has cross the line, Triton is a cold-hearted man.

Seeing Shu cry and the way cruel things happen to him he want to protect this boy from all of those and that's why he will become the king. Destroy this world before their life ended in tragedy; this is for the best so no longer they will have to suffer.

"I will change this word."

.

.

"There's something wrong….."

"What do you mean Shu?"

"I feel like there's something going to happen, this feeling is so cold and terrifying."

.

.

Haruka look at her own reflection in the mirror, take out a knife and cut her hair until it is short just like Yahiro hair use to. Now she looks just like 13 years ago, the time when she first met Shu father.

"I will avenge you Shu, I will never forgive myself and them for letting you die just like your sister. You must in grieving pain aren't you?"

Then she put on the leather jacket and zips it up halfway, putting on black leather glove. Her expression change to serious and put in the gun inside and the special case. This is war and as long she do her part of the job that's all that matter. Avenging her son death is all what she needs as a new reason to live.

"Haruka? Are you alright?" Ayase asks.

"I'm alright, let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

Wearing white clothes, there's a cut in the middle which reach his waist so he has to wear tight pants in the inside so the lower part of the body won't being very showy and his sleeve is like have long like a kimino and there's no collar so it won't hide his beautiful neck due to the pants people can see his slender leg. He wears the purple diamond ring which consists of the pieces of the original apocalypse virus inside at his left hand.

Didn't wear any shoes or boot so he is barefoot but he doesn't mind at all, also glance aside and see Triton is looking back at him.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Shu says and wink At Triton.

"I don't trust those kinds of things, I think it is foolish not letting the groom see his wife. I think it's more like wanting a separation than getting together."

Shu just laugh and embrace Triton as soon those helpers has finish helping putting on the clothes, he can't understand why does this clothes is very sexy. Why can't he just wear something normal or a white robe intead of this. He can't complain now since everything is prepare now.

"I love you." Triton whispers and kisses Shu. "You look so beautiful."

"Triton…" Shu blushes as he hears the compliment come out from Triton mouth, his heart is beating even faster now. Soon, very soon the plan that fails three years ago going to start now and this time there will be no failure so he was nervous. Triton pat his back knowing Shu is feeling since he can feel Shu heart is pounding very fast than usual and he doesn't want him to die because of shock.

Placing a kiss on Shu cheek and then kiss he on the lips, maybe able to make his nervous feelings disappear.

"Please don't leave my side." Shu grip Triton clothes.

"I promise I won't."

Triton seems so calm all the time and never once he sees that person crying for help that's what make him so cool than anyone else. Always there or him an inch away and no matter how many time he ask Triton to be by his side Triton will always promise he will. It make him so happy that he can sacrifice his life for that person.

"Your real name is Gai right? You don't mind if I keep calling you Triton."

"I don't mind since that is the name that you and your sister gave to me."

Once he says Shu sister he feel somehow sad for a while, there's guilt, hatred, love, happiness, and sadness as he remember his sister. She's the one that responsible of taking everything from her first but he can never hate her since she is his only sister and the only sibling.

Watching as the crystal was shining bright as if it can blind people eyes, so this is how it feels like to live in a castle of crystal. Shu chuckle as he walk on the floor, if feels so cold and good. Looks like it's not so bad barefoot isn't it.

Taking one step at a time, raising his hand up high and his legs, unexpectedly this body is very elastic and he doesn't feel hurt at all. His bone is very soft so it was a supirse as he can touch his toe very easily.

"Shu…you look very beautiful."

Seeing Triton smile is making him so happy.

"You have said that once more, I guess I can accept that happily since I also think I'm a good-looking guy."

Jumping and land in front of Triton, showing his cute face and smile widely to see if Triton will blush but he didn't. It looks like that he is too cool to even do that simple thing well not like it matters anyway since he has Triton with him.

"May I have this dance?" Triton asks and takes Shu hand.

"There's no music."

"Imagine it; imagine the music that we heard that time on the ship where you first use the president void. Remember that time that you make those beautiful fireworks."

Shu closes his eyes trying to remember back that time, he laugh as he remember that time. That girl fell in love with Triton and even betrays him being with that guy but good thing she has disappear so nobody can make them apart from each other. Placing his hand on Triton shoulder and his other hand hold Triton hand, feeling his waist being touch by the man he love.

They both start to dance by the music they both imagine, looking at each other as they move around. They are so close to each other and Shu blush as he realizes that Triton was looking at him the time.

"Close your eyes." Shu says.

"Why?" Triton seems a little surprise.

"Please…..it' only for a while."Triton the close his eyes still wondering what Shu will do.

Shu take this change and try as much as possible to his toe to stand so he is high enough to kiss Triton, Triton with his eyes still close wrap his arms around Shu waist and pull him closer as a support knowing Shu height is. As they pull away Shu smile as he feel like this is the first time he take the first.

"You seem more happy than usual." Triton opens his eyes.

"That's right because today is finally the day."

.

.

_2 years ago._

"_Shu…" Ayase says._

"_What's wrong Ayase?"_

"_He's not dead yet isn't he?"_

_Tapping Ayase shoulder and just look at her sadly, no matter how strong Ayase is she's very weak on this kind of things and now she is just after surgery. After the accident they found out that she has a weak heart and can't longer take this duty so she has to have a surgery so she can have a better heart to keep on living as a sodier._

"_Ayase, please stop this. Start living as a normal person, you must take that path and have a happy life."_

"_But I can't forget him since he's the reason I'm still living that time also I have chosen this kind of path longtime ago. You're the one that should choose other path Shu since you're not meant for this. Because of that war has taken away your sight and now you have to use the wheelchair or walking stick to support yourself."_

"_Ayase….."_

_She look up at the sky and smile as an airplane fly pass them, it kind of feel nice to see it fly all over the wold where no one can reach without other support._

"_Be free from this Shu that's all I asks. I want to see you happy just like that time before you were involved in this war, before you even meet Triton. That is what I want to see from you Shu, your smile."_

_._

_._

"_I love you." =_**Yahiro**

"_You are the only family I have." =_**Haruka**

"_I want to see you smile" =_**Ayase**

"_We're friends aren't we?" _**=Tsugumi**

"_I will be by your side."_** =Triton/Gai**

"_I'm sorry for everything." =_**Shouta**

.

.

Everything he has done now some will go and some will come. There's price to pay on everything we're doing. Everything has a price and it's our job to pay it equally.

Knowing that everything until now will change making the new future for this world and there's no stopping him from this but deep inside he feel this isn't right but he want to make Triton happy so he can be with him forever. He doesn't want being hate by him.

"I love you Triton."

**Those words, those aren't lie isn't it. I really do love him.**

"I'm a bit afraid but it will be alright won't it?"

**Hey, please smile for me since I won't know if this is the last time I will see your face.**

He reach out his hand for Shu and Shu take it and together they walk up the stairs, to the throne for both for them but then….

"TRITON!"

There's blue light around him and before he even knew it he fainted as his void has been taken out from him.


	17. Chapter 17

Luke pulls out Shu void.

"SHU!" Triton shouts and came running toward him, Luke smirk as he inject something inside Shu body and then use the void power to transfer it too Triton.

Triton screams as he felt a deep pain inside of him.

Shu was still conscious and cry to see blood come out from Triton mouth, seeing as his beloved person try to endure the pain to save him. He beg Luke to free Triton from the pain but Luke ignore him and laugh to see Triton in pain.

"SHU!" Triton screams.

"NO!"

"I love you." Triton whisper and collapse on the ground.

"What have you done to him?"

Shu push Luke away and run toward Triton, crying as he shake Triton to wake that person but his body is cold and the eyes is lifeless as if there's no soul inside the body anymore. Shu scream his love name; scream as loud as he can.

Luke keep laughing as his revenge is complete, killing the person that responsible for his family live. Soon he will the new kind and everything will be his.

"Come to me Shu, I shall be your new king."

Shu look at that guy in disgust, how dare he say that. The only kind for him is none other than Triton.

"How dare you? Triton is the only reason why I'm still smiling after betraying and left everything I have and you took it away from me. Now you want to replace Triton and become a new king, you pathetic human!"

Luke frown, why is Shu saying like that?

"I just kill him, why aren't you happy?"

"You…..YOU!"

Shu can't control the anger inside him, all he want now is to kill and then everything around him start to break apart and Shu eyes turn from brown to red. The color was even redder than blood.

"DIE!"

.

.

Haruka watch as everything around her is cover with the virus and her body also has become affected.

"MISS HARUKA!" Ayase shouts.

Haruka can't hear her anymore. Everything is going to end soon.

.

Everything, everyone and even animals infectes. People are dying and even this world, nothing can stop this any longer including Shu, he unable to control his emotion. Memories of his past keep repeating in his head.

"Everyone."

Image of his family, friends and the people he love. Seeing Inori and Triton soul are looking at him and their hand are reaching out to him and they both are smiling.

"Take me with you."

They both keep smiling not saying anything, Luke watch as the castle that he builds are all being destroyed. His entire dream now will go to waste today.

"Make me the king, I'm not suppose to die here."

Shu ignore him and keep looking up, he will take everyone away from this place, reaching out his hand and laugh as he see one by one of those people he know are up there. In a world where there's no hatred, there's only light and love.

Shining upon Shu, he closes his eyes as he felt his body being covered with that again.

"Shu…." Cain says. "This is what you have chosen."

Feel as Cain soul near him.

"You have chosen being with those people you love once again, at high above where the paradise is place for people like us. No matter how much you did the true is there's still light inside that darkness. The heaven has accept your soul and Triton, even some like us has been accepted by angel and goddess."

"That's right." Shu spoke. "I have done a lot of sin but they accept me since my feeling is pure."

His body destroys as Shu utter the last word and die, Luke watch horrified as everything around him disappear. It's the end of the world and he is the only one that left.

"NO!"

.

.

THE END. I know the ending suck but I'm bored so bye guys and thank you for reading.


End file.
